


美杜莎

by everygrey



Category: Kim Nam Jun, Kim Tae Hyung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	美杜莎

他其实把金泰亨养在自己的家里，就在卧室里，放一个巨大的鱼缸，摆上海藻和珊瑚，绿色的海藻浮在底端，红色珊瑚斑斓地映照，金泰亨摆一摆鱼尾，他都要拍手。  
没有人可以形容的美丽。

金南俊当然不是自己得到的金泰亨的，他是“偷”来的。他是研究员，最普通的一种，穿着研究院的白大褂，戴研究员的金丝边眼镜，但他又不同一点，里面穿西装，脱掉外套，挺拔的腰线就露出来，展一展身子，肩也舒展开。他那样被人拍着肩膀，手也油腻腻地滑过，小金做得不错啊。然后到屁股，拍一下。  
闷响一声，就交给你了。  
他用自己换一个金泰亨过来。  
人鱼被装进笼子，锁链几圈的缠绕，鱼尾都无法舒展，被圈养的生物回头一眼，无辜又天真，他张开手，贴近玻璃，落下两个掌印，指间的蹼舒展开来，金南俊这时呼了一口气，他24岁，时间像流水一般过去，他当然爱过很多人，男人、女人、成年人、未成年••••••没有一个，在他第一次见面时，眼神像要戳穿他的心脏。  
之后他负责照看金泰亨，他甚至不知道人鱼要吃什么，带着自己的午餐，简陋的三明治，一共三层面包，间杂几片火腿和生菜，都没有番茄和蛋黄酱。伸出手，递给水池里的生物，然后金泰亨就冒头出来，他就像天空中哪一只燕子，飞过又掠过，停留都是惊喜，但他冒出来，和金南俊对视。  
金南俊才看清他的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔，中间一点点黑色，就有了神采，不至于看上去像个精美的雕塑，以假乱真，他转一转眼珠，金南俊就笑出来，好机灵，像一头莽撞的小鹿。他的嘴一张一合，金南俊把三明治递过去喂他，他又一低头，舌尖挑开面包，只吃里面的肉片。  
后来他只给金泰亨带肉，很好的牛肉，人鱼一天天有神采起来，看金南俊的眼睛里都有了笑意，但他还是不会说话，也很挑食，太熟的不要，挑那种嫩嫩的掀起淌着一点血的。金南俊很聪明，他就知道，人鱼吃生肉，自己不能太过接近。  
但他还是把金泰亨带回了家，蓝色头发的人鱼，鱼尾有亮晶晶的鳞片，在一个雨夜，他想，金泰亨暂时离开盐水是可以的。金南俊把他抱在怀里，覆盖一条轻薄的毛毯，布料粗糙，他分明知道人鱼的皮肤过于软嫩，毛毯会刮蹭，甚至发红。后来雨停了，天晴的很快，金泰亨缩进他的怀里，像雏鸟一样颤抖。  
在阴暗的角落里，他把手指伸进蓝色鱼尾生物的生殖腔，一下又一下，轻轻地按压。

人鱼失踪的同时并未伴有金南俊的辞职，他很平静，找好借口，找好替罪羊，甚至升职，他用自己换来金泰亨，又把交换的源头栽赃成一个不负责的领导，怎么可能负责呢，他都猥亵自己的下属，谁能保证他不会偷走一条美丽的人鱼，对视一下，就被蛊惑。  
之后他回家，已经深夜，金南俊脱下外套，又走进浴室，衣服一件一件被脱在外面，人鱼就慢慢看着，雄性的人类脱掉衬衫，解下皮带，裤链也拉开，赤裸着两条腿，挺括地走进另一扇门。然后他再走出来，头发也半湿，前额的碎发下垂，没有笑容，他总是皱着眉毛，到自己面前才舒展开，抬头仰看自己的眼睛。  
金南俊的嘴一张一合。  
他的嘴也跟着一张一合。  
没有舌头和上颚的触碰。  
很简单，两个一样的字。  
金南俊发出声音。  
他也想跟着发出声音，可是水里只有一串又一串透明的气泡。  
这时金南俊才笑出来，双唇抿在一起，两颊拱出两个酒窝，他又变回之前那个研究员，递给金泰亨一个三明治，等他伸出舌尖咬里面薄到透明的火腿片。  
鱼缸没有纵延至房顶，金南俊定期换水，撒上盐粒，眼睁睁地瞧着金泰亨头发一天天黯淡下去，变成浅蓝色，光泽却还在，他潜在水里，头发像烟雾一样散开，扭转过来看着自己，手紧贴在鱼缸上，他也伸出手，掌心与掌心相对。  
金南俊向上移动，金泰亨也跟着向上，像是呼一口气，背先向下，尾尖又挑起来，之后很快地一下，头冒出水面，下巴放在玻璃的上沿，过于锋利，隔着下颌与脖颈勒进他的肉里，很深的一道红痕。金南俊这时又把手放下了，人鱼还在等着，他的鱼尾拍打着玻璃，一下又一下，缓慢地发出击水的声音。  
金南俊就把笑容敛下去，阴沉着脸看他，鱼尾放缓一下，最后变成静止，凸出的喉结被勒出很深的一道红痕，人鱼变得很乖很乖，他眼里还是有色彩，很灵巧的一只小鹿，没有被驯服，金南俊才去握他的手，干掉一点，湿乎乎的手心，他轻轻地去揉金泰亨的指节，从食指揉到小指，最后又回到食指，很慢很慢的揉弄，指尖插进他的手指间隙。  
他最后向上攀去，仰着头，下颌线变成锋利的一道，像是抵在金泰亨脖颈处的细薄玻璃，轻轻地蹭金泰亨的嘴唇，柔缓地一下又一下，直到金泰亨的鱼尾再度摆动，他轻轻地弯一下嘴角，挑弄着人鱼的嘴张开，两瓣嘴唇像是两片面包，他去吮里面的软肉，掠过牙齿，去舔上膛。  
退出的时候血腥味在他嘴里蔓延，人鱼的牙齿很锋利，轻易就能咬破人的喉咙，但金泰亨很乖，他一动不动承受人类的舔舐。  
他睁着又大又无辜的眼睛，视线跟着金南俊的动作移动，看着还在流血的嘴唇舔一舔自己的嘴唇，最后金南俊拍一拍他的头，他才落入水中，头也顺从地低下，红痕被掩住，蓝色的头发又像烟雾一样散在水里。

金南俊背过身去。  
视线的终点落在光滑的脖颈上。


End file.
